


wildfire

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Haiku, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, it works perfectly for this tho, why is that a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: A haiku I wrote for the prompt 'volatile'.





	wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo, i've never tried poetry before !?!?!?  
oh gosh this is not good lmao  
this is literally the worst haiku i have ever seen in my life, but it's written by me so that makes sense
> 
> this ain't even a fic lol it's literally like 3 lines and i'm so sorry y'all, the next one will be something a lot longer and better i promise  
if you want to yell at me in the comments i understand lol i'd yell at me too
> 
> this is part 2 of the august prompt set, and the prompt is: volatile  
prompt set from tumblr: https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/

he is volatile  
he’s a match, ready to strike  
for good, or for harm?

**Author's Note:**

> still questioning my existence and why i decided to post this
> 
> also it was written last night at like 1 am


End file.
